Loading Screen Hints
There are many different hints that show up on the loading screen when you launch the game or search for an opponent right before a battle begins. Most hints will give you good tips about the game. However, a few are purely for entertainment purposes. * 10 Elixir is the maximum you can hold. * A Challenge Tournament ends at either 12 wins or 3 losses - whichever comes first. * All buildings slowly lose hitpoints, expiring after a set amount of time. * All Crown Towers target both ground and air troops. * Balance your Battle Deck with troops that can target both ground and air. * Balloon drops a bomb when destroyed. Don't stand still. * Big troops are vulnerable to groups of small troops. * Bomb Tower is good against groups of small troops. * Break the Dark Prince's shield first, then you can start to whittle down his hitpoints. * Cards come in three levels of rarity: Common, Rare and Epic. * Challenge your friends to a Friendly Battle from the friends list. * Common Cards can be upgraded to level 13. * Complete achievements to earn Gems! * Create and finish your first tournament to receive 100 Gems for completing the achievement. * Crown Chests and Free Chests are based on your current Arena. * Damage spells like the Fireball deal half damage to Crown Towers. * Despite the Ice Wizard being freezing cold, he has a handlebar mustache that's too hot for TV. * Destroy more Crown Towers than your opponent to win! * Destroy the enemy King's tower to get an instant victory! * Donating cards to your Clan gives experience and Gold, and makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. * Dropping Trophies isn't beneficial, as chests from higher Arenas give more cards and Gold! * During a Friendly Battle, both players' cards are leveled up to the "Tournament Rules" for an even playing field. * During a Friendly Battle or Tournament, Sudden Death lasts for 3 minutes to minimize draws. * During a Tournament, cards in your Battle Deck are capped at: Legendary level 1, Epic level 4, Rare level 7, Common level 9. * During battle, your starting cards are randomly selected from your Battle Deck. * During sudden death, the first player to get a Crown wins. * Each battle can last three minutes, possibly extended by a minute of sudden death tiebreaker. * Each Sunday the Shop contains twice as many cards! * Elixir generates automatically during battle. Playing a card costs Elixir. * Elixir production is doubled during the final 60 seconds. * Epic Cards can be upgraded to level 8. * Epic Chests can be won from battle, but they're incredibly rare! * Every 24 hours you can collect 10 Crowns to unlock the Crown Chest. * Every win in a Challenge Tournament increases your prize! * Experts have long believed that lightning is attracted to tall objects, however, new research indicates that lightning is, in fact, attracted to high hitpoints. * Free Chests and Crown Chests are the only chests which can contain Gems. * Gain experience by upgrading your cards. * Gain Trophies to access new Arenas, which unlock more cards. * Giants can be effective on defense, too. * Giant Chests can be won from battle, but they're quite rare! * Giant Chests contain a huge amount of Common and Rare Cards, but few Epic Cards. * Giant Skeleton carries a large bomb, which he carelessly drops when destroyed. Oops! * Giants target buildings and ignore enemy troops. * Goblins only joined the Arena after their union signed a lucrative contract with the Royales. * Goblin Huts and Barbarian Huts spawn troops every few seconds. * Gold Chests always contain at least one Rare Card. * The Golem explodes when destroyed and splits into two smaller Golemites. * Golem has a heart made of stone. * Golems target buildings and ignore troops. * Groups of small troops are vulnerable to area damage. * Higher Arena chests contain more cards and Gold. * Hog Riders can jump over the river. * Ice Wizard is the coolest of casters. He flings ice shards which slow enemy movement and attack speed. * If you're feeling warm feelings towards the Princess, it's probably because you're on fire. * In a Challenge Tournament, your opponents are selected based on your current wins in that Challenge. * In a Custom Tournament, your opponents are selected based on your Tournament Trophy count. * Inferno Tower's damage increases over time while attacking the same target. * Join a Clan and receive 100 Gems for completing the achievement. * Knight followed by Archers is a simple and effective strategy. * Legendary Cards can appear in the Shop once you've reached the Legendary Arena. * Legendary Cards can be upgraded to level 5. * Legendary Chests contain a Legendary Card from any Arena! * Lure troops to your side of the Arena to engage them with your Crown Towers. * Magical Chests always contain at least one Epic Card. * One day, Wall Breakers realized that they could do a lot more damage if they THREW the bomb instead of sat beside it. Imagine that... * Overkill isn't in Sparky's vocabulary. * Play multiple cards together to create a stronger push. * Poison covers the area in a deadly toxin, damaging enemy troops and buildings over time. * Poison deals damage over time, while slowing troop movement and attack speed. It smells nasty, too. * Prince deals double damage to the first target he strikes while charging. * Protect squishy troops by deploying durable troops in front of them. * P.E.K.K.A and Mini P.E.K.K.A are easily distracted, but they hit like a truck. * P.E.K.K.A: No-one knows what's behind that mask. Maybe even another mask. * Rage increases movement and attack speed. * Rare Cards can be upgraded to level 11. * Rarer chests contain more cards and Gold. * Royal Giants target buildings from range and ignore enemy troops. * Save your Elixir to play multiple cards at once. * Some defensive buildings only target ground troops, while others target both ground and air. * Some troops deal area damage, hitting multiple units at once. * Sometimes holding on to a card is the best play to make. * Sometimes it's worth pushing for a three-Crown victory. Sometimes securing two Crowns is the smarter play. * Spectate Custom Tournament games by tapping the "eye" icon on the tournament leaderboard. * Super Magical Chests can be won from battle, but they're incredibly rare! * Super Magical Chests have a high chance of containing a Legendary Card. * Support durable troops by deploying ranged troops behind them. * Tesla cannot be damaged while underground, and only pops up when enemy troops are in range. * The biggest Tournament Chests contain guaranteed Legendary Cards! * The Bowler is a big blue dude who digs the simple things in life - Dark Elixir drinks and throwing rocks. * The Graveyard spell starts a surprise Skeleton party anywhere in the Arena. Yay! * The King only joins the fight after taking damage or losing a Crown Tower. * The Lava Hound is a majestic flying beast. The Lava Pups are less majestic angry babies. * The Lumberjack and The Log go way back... * The Miner can burrow his way underground and appear anywhere in the Arena. It's not magic, it's a shovel. * The Princesses protect the King from atop their Crown Towers. * The selection of cards available in the Shop refreshes every 24 hours. * The Wizard can control all elements, except his hair. * There are rumors about a card type rarer than Epic... * There are three types of card: Troops, Buildings and Spells. * Three Musketeers pack triple the punch of one, at a little over double the cost. Value! * Tombstone releases a group of Skeletons when destroyed. * Tournaments are created using your location to ensure quicker matchmaking and more spectators! * Tournaments are free to join and have HUGE prizes! * Tournaments are played using the Tournament Rules level caps. * Tournaments unlock at level 8. * Trophies that you win are deducted from your opponent's Trophies! * TV Royale contains some of the best games played recently. Watch and learn! * Upgrading cards makes them more powerful, but their Elixir cost remains the same. * Use Arrows to stop a group of small troops. * Use taunts to show your opponent you're a good sport. Or not. * Using Elixir efficiently is the key to victory. * When deployed, all troops march towards the enemy King, attacking their preferred targets along the way. * X-Bows and Mortars can directly damage your opponent's Crown Towers if positioned near the middle. * You can deploy on your opponent's side of the Arena after destroying one of their Crown Towers. * You can mute your opponent during each battle from the emote button. * You can play in one tournament at a time. * You can take eight cards from your collection into battle. This is your Battle Deck. * You get a free chest every four hours, and can collect up to two. * You receive Gold for each win, even when your chest slots are full. * Your experience level indicates the strength of your King and Crown Towers. * Your opponents are selected based on your Trophy count. fr:Conseils d'écran de chargement Category:Interfaces